Still You (Sequel of Fate)
by firsanni
Summary: Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah atasnya. Aku memilih untuk melepas cintaku. Munafik bila aku mengatakan aku benar – benar rela melepasnya, tidak—bahkan aku tidak akan pernah rela dia menjadi orang lain untukku. Aku menginginkan dia hanya untukku. Aku egois, memang. Karena dia Luhan, dia tetaplah kekasihku—bukan kakak tiriku. HUNHAN - 1 of 2


Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah atasnya. Aku memilih untuk melepas cintaku. Munafik bila aku mengatakan aku benar – benar rela melepasnya, tidak—bahkan aku tidak akan pernah rela dia menjadi orang lain untukku. Aku menginginkan dia hanya untukku. Aku egois, memang. Karena dia Luhan, dia tetaplah kekasihku—**bukan kakak tiriku.**

.

.

**Proudly Present,**

**STILL YOU**

.

**Disclaimer**

Storyline belongs to me,** firsanni**. Characters on this story isn't mine

.

**Cast(s)**

**Main!** Sehun – Luhan

EXO

**Genre(s)**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship

**Warning!**

YAOI or BOY X BOY FANFICTION

**Summary**

"Ya! Oh Sehun, aku ini kakakmu!" / "Aku dongsaengmu, kau seharusnya yang mengalah padaku." / "Aku—aku hanya ingin—ingin kau segera melupakan apa yang terjadi antara kita, Sehun-ah." / "Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, hyung." / "Kris bukanlah pemuda baik – baik, hyung." / "Apa kau melakukan ini karena kau masih mencintaiku sebagai Luhan?"

.

**DLDR!**

**NO BASH! NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**Enjoy the story, review the story**

.

"Luhan-hyung, kau tau dimana kemeja pemberianmu itu? Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana." teriak Sehun dari kamarnya. Sehun mengobrak – abrik kloset bajunya. Barang yang ia cari sedari 15 menit lalu belum ia temukan. "Luhan-hyung!"

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Memintalah baik – baik pada hyung-mu ini!" Luhan balas berteriak.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, ia menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. "Mianhae, hyung. Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana. Apa kau tahu, hyung?"

"Kau lupa, Sehun?" ujar Luhan menatap heran adiknya. "Kemarin kau menyuruh Lee Ahjumma untuk mencuci dan menyetrikanya, Sehun-ah."

"Oh, aku lupa." ujar Sehun dengan polosnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menatap kelakuan adiknya itu. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan sarapan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali dengan sebuah hanger baju ditangannya.

"Cepatlah ganti baju dan sarapan." Luhan berucap pada adiknya.

Sehun mengangguk mematuhi perintah Luhan. Ia kembali menuju kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja yang sedari tadi ia cari. Kemeja hitam polos itu tampak pas dengan tubuhnya yang kurus dan tinggi itu. Serta warnanya yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

"Hyung, kemana Appa dan Eomma?" tanya Sehun saat ia sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Appa dan Eomma sudah berangkat ke Jepang dari tadi pagi. Mereka menitipkan salam untukmu, semoga hari pertamamu di universitas lancar."

"Ah, menyebalkan. Mereka meninggalkanku, padahal aku ingin meminta uang jajan lebih dari Appa karena aku berhasil masuk di universitasmu yang katanya terbaik di Korea." gerutu Sehun, wajahnya tampak sebal.

"Kau!"

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan sendok yang ada ditangannya. Membuat Sehun mengaduh keras dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Memanfaatkan situasi, dasar serigala licik."

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Aku memang serigala licik, hyung."

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. Keduanya kembali menikmati sarapan mereka—tentunya dengan ocehan – ocehan Luhan agar Sehun kuliah dengan benar, bukan hanya main – main. Sehun hanya mendengarkan kakak-nya, dengan malas ia membalas ucapan kakak-nya dengan anggukan. Kontan hal itu membuat Luhan kesal pada Sehun.

"Kau selalu begitu, aku menasehatimu adikku." ujar Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "Aku tahu, hyung. Aku bukan Sehun adik kecilmu lagi, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang tidak."

Luhan sadar.

Sehun yang sekarang dihadapannya adalah Sehun yang sudah dewasa. Sehun yang sudah menginjak tahun pertamanya di universitas. Bukan Sehun yang masih di tingkat SMA, ataupun SMP. Sehun berubah, berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan—Luhan akui hal itu.

Sehun memang tamp—

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun memang tampan, tapi dia adalah adik Luhan. _"Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

"—napa, hyung?"

"Ha?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau melamun, hyung." ucap Sehun dan kembali dengan sarapannya yang sudah tinggal suapan terakhir. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, "Aku selesai."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan beralih ke piring Sehun, "Baiklah. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan membereskannya. Setelah itu kita berangkat kuliah."

Sehun mengangguk.

.

Sehun turun dari mobil dan diikuti Luhan yang turun dari kursi pengemudi. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Luhan, mereka terlihat bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama. Bisik – bisik dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi bisa mereka dengar dengan jelas. Bisikan itu penuh dengan pujian untuk keduanya.

'_Benarkah mereka saudara?'_

'_Bukankah Luhan orang Cina dan adiknya itu sepertinya orang Korea asli.'_

'_Adik Luhan itu tampan sekali, Luhan juga tampan dan cantik.'_

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Luhan memang cantik, Luhan-hyungnya sangat cantik. Namun Sehun melihat Luhan cemberut. Sehun tahu, Luhan benci dikatakan cantik. Karena dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia _manly_.

"Bukan hanya aku yang mengatakan kau cantik, hyung." bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan mendengus pelan. Ia melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sehun di lehernya dan berjalan mendahului adiknya. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, "Selamat belajar, adikku. Semoga sukses."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menatap punggung Luhan hingga punggung kakak-nya yang lama – lama menghilang di belokan koridor. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung fakultasnya yang berada di selatan universitas ini, lantai tiga. Dalam perjalanannya ia melihat Jongin—sahabat dekatnya saat SMA itu tengah berjalan dengan Kyungsoo—kekasihnya. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei," sapa Sehun pada keduanya.

Kyungsoo—namja bermata bulat itu menoleh, mendapati Sehun berjalan disebelah Jongin. Ia tersenyum kearah Sehun, "Sehun-ah! Sudah datang ternyata. Dimana kakak-mu?"

"Luhan-hyung sudah ke gedung Sastra Korea sedari tadi." jawab Sehun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan hingga sampai di gedung fakultas Hukum—dimana itu adalah gedung jurusan mereka bertiga. Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan bersama dan mengambil tempat yang bersebelahan. Jongin—Kyungsoo—Sehun duduk di deretan kedua dari depan. Lama kelamaan, ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Hingga seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat datang di Fakultas Hukum, saya dosen kalian. Panggil saja Dosen Lee, dan kita akan memulai mata kuliah hari ini."

.

Saat ini Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kafetaria kampus. Mereka tampak berbincang dan bercanda. Tak luput mereka terkadang tertawa bersama. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat ada suara ribut yang entah darimana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, Kyung. Aku pun tidak tahu." jawab Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Sudahlah. Mungkin hanya mahasiswa – mahasiswa usil yang membuat keributan."

"Albino, bukankah itu hyung-mu?"

Mendengar kata 'hyung' membuat Sehun segera menatap arah pandang Jongin. Dan benar saja—ia melihat Luhan, berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang ia ketahui bernama Kris itu. Sehun menatap mereka berdua—Luhan terlihat bahagia bercengkrama dengan Kris.

Munafik bila Sehun mengatakan ia tak cemburu melihatnya.

Sehun belum—mungkin tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Luhan. Entahlah—mungkin karena Luhan adalah cinta pertama Sehun dan orang yang membuat Sehun patah hati untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi Sehun sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Luhan sebagai orang yang—masih—ia cintai.

Sehun kembali menatap mereka. Ia berdiri, meneriakki Luhan berusaha memanggil kakak-nya itu. "Luhan-hyung!"

Merasa dipanggil, Luhan menoleh kesumber suara. Ia tersenyum mendapati Sehun melambai kearahnya. Ia menghampiri tempat Sehun dan teman – temannya dengan Kris yang mengikuti namja itu dibelakangnya.

"Sehunna!" girang Luhan. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ternyata sedang makan siang? Tahu begitu aku pun ikut."

"Ya, Oh Luhan! Jangan merajuk, itu menggelikan." ujar Sehun. "Duduklah. Lebih baik kalian berdua cepat memesan makanan dan mengisi perut kalian."

Sehun cukup mengenal Kris—yang belakangan ini sering datang kerumahnya untuk menemui Luhan. Menurut Sehun, pria itu baik. Tapi entah mengapa—Sehun merasa Kris tidak sebaik itu. Apa karena Sehun masih menyimpan rasa pada kakak tirinya itu?

Entahlah.

"Sehun! Ya, Oh Sehun!" teriakan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "Pesankan aku bubble tea, cepat."

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "Ya! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku."

"Ya! Oh Sehun, aku ini kakakmu!"

"Walaupun begitu, kau tidak bisa seenaknya padaku. Pesan saja sendiri, Luhan-hyung."

"Ya!"

"Ya!"

"Hei hei," Kris berusaha melerai keduanya. "Kalian seperti anak SMA, masih saja bertengkar. Sudahlah Lu, biar aku yang memesankan bubble tea untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk, masih dengan wajah kesal. "Kau tidak mau mengalah padaku, Sehun-ah."

"Aku dongsaengmu, kau seharusnya yang mengalah padaku." kesal Sehun.

"Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ah, apakah Sehun selalu seperti ini? Tidak pernah mau mengalah?" tanya Luhan menatap dua orang yang sedari tadi diam bergantian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Tapi Sehun sebenarnya anak baik, hyung. Walaupun jarang ada yang mendekatinya karena wajah _poker face_ miliknya itu."

"Ne, bahkan tidak ada yang berani mendekati Sehun selain kami berdua." ujar Jongin sambil meminum jus jeruk miliknya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menaklukan Sehun sampai membuatnya benar – benar jatuh cinta."

Sehun menatap Luhan, _'Ada, Jongin-ah. Orang itu duduk tepat disebelahku.'_

.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Dimana ponselku?" Luhan berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Tak berapa lama Sehun datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Luhan menatap namja itu, "Kau tahu ponselku, Hun-ah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung." jawab Sehun pendek.

"Pinjam ponselmu, Sehun." ujar Luhan dengan tangan yang terulur didepan Sehun. Namun, namja itu tak segera memberinya. Luhan mendecak sebal dan segera meneriakinya, "_Faster, Oh!"_

Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia memberikan benda itu pada Luhan. Luhan membuka kontak ponsel Sehun dan mencari namanya. Setelah ketemu ia langsung menekan tombol 'panggil' dalam layar touch itu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, hyung. Bila sudah selesai kembalikan ponselku." Sehun berujar dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Luhan.

Cklek! Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dengan _game_ yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan datang ke kamar Sehun dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Sehunna." Luhan berucap dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya meletakkan ponsel Sehun di meja pemuda berkulit putih itu, "Jangan terlalu larut bermain _game_, dongsaeng. Kau selalu lupa waktu saat memainkannya."

Mata Sehun masih terpaku pada layar komputernya, "Aku hanya terlalu penasaran dengan setiap _level_-nya, hyung."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Luhan tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan adiknya. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Oh Sehun, apa kau benar – benar _anti-social_, eum?"

Sehun menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Ia menatap Luhan bingung, "Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Luhan berjalan – jalan disekitar kamar adiknya, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah sofa berwarna putih. "Tadi saat aku membuka kontak ponselmu, disana hanya ada nomor ponsel Appa, Eomma, milikku dan beberapa temanmu seperti Jongin, Kyungsoo dan lainnya. Selain itu mungkin teman satu fakultasmu. Selain itu, tidak ada. Dan saat aku membuka pesanmu, kau hanya bertukar pesan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, selain itu denganku. Me—"

"Kau membuka kotak pesanku, hyung?"

"Aa—itu—ne, tapi aku hanya penasaran. Aku tahu itu privasimu, tapi aku kan bukan orang lain." Ujar Luhan memasang tampang memelas. Takut – takut bila Sehun marah padanya.

Sehun mendesis, "Untuk apa hyung penasaran?"

"Aku—aku hanya khawatir denganmu, Sehun-ah." Lirih Luhan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, mungkin—mungkin kau membutuhkan seorang—eum, kekasih? _Well, just maybe._"

Sehun terdiam. Melihat itu membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak pada Sehun. Namja manis itu mendekati adiknya, mengusap pundak Sehun lembut. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi, ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat Sehun yang tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Ia teringat akan ucapan Jongin tadi siang, dan dia mengkhawatirkan adiknya ini.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin—ingin kau segera melupakan apa yang terjadi antara kita, Sehun-ah. Kau bisa mencari orang yang menyayangimu layaknya aku dulu." Ujar Luhan, "Sekarang aku sudah memilikki Kris yang bisa menjagaku. Aku ingin kau memilikki orang yang bisa mengurusmu, Hun-ah."

Canggung.

Suasana di kamar Sehun berubah menjadi canggung. Luhan merasa begitu bersalah. Apalagi dengan Sehun yang diam begini. Membuatnya semakin merasa ia terlalu jahat pada adiknya. Luhan menunduk, menarik tangannya dari pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, "Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, hyung."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun.

"Kau jelek bila sedih seperti itu." Canda Sehun diikuti sebuah kekehan, "Aku masih belum menentukan orang yang pas untukku. Tapi pasti suatu saat nanti aku menemukannya. Jangan khawatir, hyung. Adikmu ini populer di kampus, bukan?"

Mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum mendengar candaan adiknya yang terkesan terlalu percaya diri itu. "Kau narsis, Sehun."

Sehun hanya membalas senyum Luhan.

'_Aku tidak akan menemukannya, Luhan. Karena hanya dirimu yang benar – benar kuinginkan dan pas untukku.'_

.

Sehun membuka sedikit jendela kamarnya saat ia mendengar bunyi sebuah kendaraan. Didepan gerbang rumahnya, ia melihat Luhan berbincang dengan seorang namja—yang ia ketahui bernama Kris itu. Kamar Sehun berada di lantai dua memudahkan ia untuk melihat apa saja yang keduanya lakukan—walaupun tidak begitu jelas. Luhan tampak melambai kearah Kris dan namja manis itu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Belum sampai membuka gerbang, Kris menarik Luhan menatapnya dan—

Sehun membelalakan matanya.

—Kris mencium Luhan. **Tepat dibibir.**

Sehun segera berbalik membelakangi pemandangan yang menyesakkan dada—menurutnya. Sehun merasa hatinya benar – benar sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Bukan salah dirinya jika ia masih mencintai Luhan bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk mlepaskan pemuda mungil itu. Munafik bila Sehun mengatakan ia rela, rela melepas Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan bersama orang lain—karena pada kenyataannya tak sedikitpun ia rela.

Ia menginginkan Luhan hanya untuk dirinya. Mata Luhan yang hanya menatapnya, tangan Luhan yang hanya menyentuhnya dan bibir Luhan yang hanya menciumnya. Tapi Sehun tahu, Luhan tak ingin membuat kedua orang tua mereka kecewa dan sedih. Luhan hanyalah pemuda biasa yang mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang tuanya daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menangis.

Ingin rasanya Sehun meraung.

Tapi Sehun hanya bisa diam.

"Sehun-ah?"

Pintu kamar Sehun diketuk oleh Luhan—Sehun mengenalinya dari suara lembut pemuda itu. Sehun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya berniat membukanya untuk Luhan. Sehun berusaha menepis perasaan _well_—cemburunya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun sekenanya. Berusaha menutupi kecemburuannya agar tak terlihat oleh Luhan. "Sudah pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, namun kemudian mengangguk. "Sudah, hyung."

Bohong.

Sehun belum memakan makanan apapun malam ini—bahkan hanya sesendok pun. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Luhan makan bersama, namun melihat Luhan pulang bersama Kris membuat Sehun tidak begitu yakin bahwa Luhan belum makan malam. Namja itu pasti membawa Luhan untuk makan di sebuah restoran—berdua.

"Makan apa?" tanya Luhan, ia memasang wajah menyesal. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam hari ini. Kris mengajakku makan malam, aku tak bisa menolaknya karena ia memaksaku."

_Bingo! _Tebakan Sehun benar.

"Dan kulihat tidak ada bekas makanan apapun di dapur. Kau makan apa, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tersenyum sekilas, "Aku makan ramen di kedai perempatan jalan rumah kita. Jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku sudah dewasa, sudah bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Jadi hyung tenang saja."

'_Tidak hyung, aku membutuhkanmu. Sehun yang bodoh ini membutuhkanmu.'_

Luhan menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hyung khawatir padamu, Sehun-ah. Appa dan Eomma menitipkanmu padaku. Sudah sepantasnya aku menjagamu dan merawatmu."

"Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, hyung. Rileks lah sedikit."

'_Tidak. Sehun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan.'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang istirahatlah, Sehun. Besok kita berangkat kuliah sama – sama seperti biasa. Appa dan Eomma besok juga pulang." ujar Luhan sembari menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum yang menawan.

Senyum yang selalu Sehun sukai.

"Ne, jaljayo Luhan-hyung."

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Hatinya bergejolak sakit. Dimana ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya yang begitu dalam pada Luhan. Ucapan – ucapan yang tak bisa ia sampaikan pada malaikatnya.

Ia pendam sendiri.

Oh Sehun tidak setegar kelihatannya—ia juga namja yang bisa merasakan sakit hati. Ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana sesaknya menangis.

Ia hanya manusia biasa.

Ia hanyalah Oh Sehun.

.

Sudah 3 minggu semenjak kejadian dimana Luhan dan Kris berciuman di depan gerbang rumah Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun berusaha tak mengingat – ingat hal itu lagi.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan berada di parkiran universitas mereka. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai es krim sebelum pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

Sehun mengobrak – abrik isi tas ranselnya, ia mencari sesuatu. "Ah! Aku melupakan dompetku di kelas, hyung."

"Ya! Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih." ujar Luhan kesal dengan sikap adiknya. "Cepat cari sana."

"Ne."

Sehun segera bergegas menuju kelasnya yang ada di laintai tiga gedung fakultas hukum meninggalkan Luhan beserta Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat sifat pelupa Sehun.

"Dia selalu begitu." gumam Jongin pelan.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah gazebo yang ada ditempat parkir. Sembari menunggu kedatangan Sehun mereka berbincang. Luhan ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang beberapa minggu ini mengganjal pikirannya.

"Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ah..eum—bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Sehun pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang mungkin—mengisi hatinya?" tanya Luhan hati –hati. Jongin maupun Kyungsoo masih terdiam. "Sehun tidak pernah bercerita padaku dan dia selalu mengelak bila kutanya seperti ini. Karena aku penasaran, aku bertanya pada kalian karena kalian adalah sahabat Sehun."

"Sepertinya Sehun pernah bercerita. Kau ingat, Kyung?" ujar Jongin sembari menatap Kyungsoo. "Saat kita masih SMP, kurasa ia pernah bercerita."

"Ah, tentang namja China bermata rusa itu?"

Deg! Luhan merasa namja yang dimaksud Kyungsoo itu adalah dirinya. Karena Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa Luhan memilikki mata seperti rusa. Luhan merasa tertohok, Sehun bercerita tentangnya pada dua sahabatnya ini.

"Sehun hanya mengatakan, bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada namja cina dengan mata rusa dan badan yang mungil. Wajahnya cantik dan indah." jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk—membenarkan perkataan kekasihnya, "Selain itu Sehun juga mengatakan dia sangat mencintai namja itu dan ingin namja itu menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak."

"Namun, semenjak kami masuk SMA—entah lebih tepatnya kapan—ia sudah jarang membicarakan namja itu. Dan saat kami bertanya, ia hanya bilang bahwa namja itu sudah tidak ingin berjuang bersamanya jadi untuk apa dia berjuang untuk bersamanya."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat dada Luhan semakin sesak. Dan ia merasa semakin bersalah pada Sehun. Tapi, _Luhan terlalu polos untuk menjadi egois_. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Ibunya kecewa padanya. Ia hanya ingin Ibunya tersenyum. Dan ia mendapati hal itu saat Ibunya bersama dengan Ayah Sehun—yang sekarang menjadi Ayahnya juga. Luhan tidak tega membuat Ibunya menangis hanya karena keegoisan dirinya dan Sehun nanti.

Luhan menunduk, _'Mianhae, Sehunna...mianhae...'_

.

Sehun berjalan di koridor lantai tiga fakultas hukum. Koridor itu sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang—itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sehun memasuki kelasnya dan segera menuju bangku yang tadi ia tempati. Mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna di hitam yang—untungnya—masih berada disana.

"Syukurlah masih disini." ujar Sehun.

Namja itu kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia melirik jam tangan hitam miliknya, pukul 17.23 KST. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, jeritan seseorang membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"Diam!"

Jeritan seorang yeoja tadi diikuti oleh teriakan seorang namja. Sehun yang penasaran, akhirnya mencari sumber suara – suara tersebut. Sehun melihatnya, seorang yeoja dan seorang namja berdebat di tangga menuju lantai 4. Sang namja berusaha mencium si yeoja dengan paksa. Namun si yeoja berusaha keras menolak.

'_Pasti mahasiswa yang berusaha melakukan tindak asusila.'_ Sehun bergumam pelan.

Sehun berusaha tak peduli, ia ingin segera pergi dari sana. Namun ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namja yang berada disana berbalik, membuat Sehun dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Namja itu—

"Kris! Lepaskan aku!"

—iya, Kris.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu? Aku merindukanmu."

'_Bangsat.'_

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia salah besar ketika ia mencoba untuk mepercayakan Luhan pada Kris. Ternyata, Kris bukanlah namja yang baik untuk Luhan, Kris adalah seorang bajingan. Sehun ingin memukul namja itu sekarang juga, tapi tak ia lakukan. Ia lebih memilih untuk memperingatkan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Karena demi apapun, Luhan lah yang harus ia utamakan.

"Brengsek kau, Kris!" geram Sehun dengan nada penuh amarah.

Sehun segera pergi dari sana. Ia berlari menuju halaman parkir. Dipikirannya kali ini hanya ada Luhan seorang. Betapa ia ingin segera merengkuh namja itu dan mengatakan bahwa Kris bukanlah namja yang baik.

Namun, akankah semudah itu?

Sehun pun merasa tak yakin dengn pemikirannya.

.

Luhan memasukan mobil itu ke garasi rumahnya. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Pikiran Sehun masih melayang pada hal yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, kejadian dimana matanya melihat Kris tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita.

"Luhan-hyung."

Sehun memanggil nama kakaknya saat Luhan tengah mengambil air mineral di dapur. Sehun mengikuti Luhan.

"Ada apa, Hun?" Luhan bertanya sekenanya.

Sehun nampak ragu pada awalnya. Namun, ia bertekad bahwa Luhan harus tahu. "Luhan-hyung, bisakah kau menjauhi Kris?"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Namja manis bermata rusa itu meletakkan botol air mineralnya dimeja. "Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Kris? Dia pemuda baik – baik, Sehun-ah. Dia adalah kekasihku dan dia calon kakak iparmu."

Deg! Sehun merasa hatinya tertusuk belati tajam. Ucapan Luhan membuatnya sadar akan posisinya sekarang. Ucapan Luhan membuatnya sadar, dia hanyalah masa lalu bagi Luhan. Sehun ingin sekali menepis perkataan Luhan, ia tak ingin Luhan bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

Egois.

Iya, Sehun memang egois. Panggil dia egois, karena itu benar adanya.

"Kris bukanlah pemuda baik – baik, hyung." ujar Sehun, ia menatap mata Luhan. Menyampaikan bahwa hal ini adalah kenyataan, "Tadi saat aku mengambil dompetku, aku melihatnya bersama seorang yeoja. Dan mereka bercumbu, hyung. Dan Kris juga memanggil 'sayang' pada yeoja itu. Aku ber—"

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan memekik. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak suka. "Jangan berbohong! Kris bukan pemuda yang seperti itu. Tahu apa kau tentang Kris?"

Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan yang notabene adalah kakaknya lebih percaya pada Kris yang bahkan hanya berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan. Sehun merasa sakit hatinya belipat – lipat kali ini. Luhan, sudah tidak percaya lagi padanya.

"Sehun, aku tanya padamu." Luhan melirihkan suaranya. Matanya menatap langsung pada mata Sehun. "Apa kau melakukan ini karena kau masih mencintaiku sebagai Luhan? Orang yang pernah menjadi berharga untukmu? Orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu?"

Sehun bungkam.

"Oh Sehun, bila kau melakukan ini karena hal itu, maafkan aku. Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hubungan kita dimasa lalu, Sehun. Kau bahkan sudah mengatakan akan menjadi adik yang manis untukku. Diantara kita—" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya, ia menghela nafas pelan. "—sudah seharusnya tak ada cinta seperti itu."

Lagi, hati Sehun kembali berdenyut sakit. Kali ini lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya. Sehun merasa, bahwa Luhan benar – benar sudah tidak mencintainya dan juga percaya padanya. Luhan memang sudah menerima takdir bahwa keduanya adalah saudara. Lain dengan Sehun—yang bahkan masih mencintai Luhan sama seperti dahulu.

"Hyung."

Suara Sehun terdengar begitu pilu bagi Luhan. Didalamnya, seperti banyak sekali luka yang terpendam. Sehun ingin menyembunyikannya, tapi ia gagal. Karena Luhan sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu bukan? Aku pernah mengatakan aku akan menjadi adikmu, dan aku melakukannya. Aku juga mengatakan, aku ingin melepasmu dan aku melakukannya." Sehun mendekati Luhan, "Tapi dua hal itu tak pernah berjalan dengan mulus. Saat pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu, betapa aku ingin merengkuhmu dan tak ingin melepasmu. Betapa aku ingin kembali menjadi kekasihmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau hanyalah milikku."

Kini Luhan yang menutup rapat mulutnya. Sehun membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi didepan Luhan.

"Tapi aku terperangkap di dalam delusiku sendiri. Karena kenyataannya, kau bukanlah kekasihku lagi. Kau sekarang berdiri sebagai Luhan—kakakku. Dan aku hanyalah Sehun yang kau anggap adikmu."

Luhan melihatnya. Punggung Sehun yang biasanya tampak kokoh, kini tampak rapuh. Punggung itu sudah menanggung kesedihan yang lama. Luhan ingin menangis maka dari itu menangislah ia. Airmata Luhan mengalir. Membasahi pipi mulusnya dan mulut mungil itupun terisak pelan.

Sehun menunduk, "Hari ini kau menyadarkanku. Bahwa kau bukanlah sosok Luhan yang mencintai dan percaya padaku lagi. Kau berhasil menghancurkan perangkap delusiku dalam sekejap. Dan lagi... kau juga berhasil menghancurkan hatiku untuk kesekian kalinya."

Sehun berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Luhan yang melihat hal itu ingin sekali mencegahnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Tapi badannya tetap diam. Seakan tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan hati dan pikirannya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun berhenti, "Satu lagi, Lu. Kau bukan hanya orang yang **pernah**__menjadi paling berharga untukku, tapi kau **masih** menjadi. Kau masih, Lu. Masih menjadi orang yang berharga untukku, kau masih kekasihku."

Punggung Sehun menjauh dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini sudah terisak keras. Ia terjatuh, karena kakinya terasa tak kuat menahan badannya. Luhan, benar – benar merasakan sakit Sehun karena ialah penyebabnya.

Luhan menangis keras. _'Sehunna...'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

**Sanni's Corner**

Hello eperibadeeeh! Sanni datang membawa sequel-nya! *tebar dollar*

Sanni memutuskan sequel ini Sanni jadikan 2 chapter alias 2shoot. Karena biar kalian bisa penasaran sama cerita ini, hahaha *ketawa evil*

Bagaimana sequel-nya?

Maaf bila tidak memuaskan, Sanni sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Walaupun sequel ini tidak sesuai dengan hati kalian, ninggalin review buat Sanni dong :3 biar chapter kedua nanti bisa Sanni perbaikki lagi. Karena tanpa para pembaca, fanfiction ini tidak ada apa – apanya. Karena itu Sanni butuh kalian *pasang wajah melas*

Makasih buat kemarin yang udah capek –capek review, Sanni bener – bener sayang sama kalian. Kalian daebak okoknya *pelukcium* pastikan yang kemarin udah review, minta sequel, wajib dan kudu review disini. Kalian yang minta kan? Sanni Cuma pengen nyenengin kalian, karena kalian seneng, Sanni juga seneng. Kalian kan separuh dari Sanni *pelukpeluk*

Bila kalian bener – bener pengen tahu kelanjutannya, makanya review. **Review minimal 15, nanti akan Sanni lanjutin segera.** Bila enggak sampai segitu, do'a in aja semoga cepet di update okee? *smirk*

Jadi Sanni mohon kalian review, bukan Cuma binggalin jejak follow/favourite aja. Karena speak up itu lebih penting dan Sanni menghargainya. Kita saling menghargai saja ya. Sanni buat cerita, kalian komentar tentang cerita Sanni.

Oke, deal?

Segitu dulu deh bacotan Sanni. Maaf bila tidak berkenan dihati kalian. Karena ini bulan puasa, kagak boleh marah – marah ya. Hahaha *ketawa evil* **kalo kalian pengen tanya – tanya, atau request mungkin ya—insyaallah—Sanni kabulin. Kalian tinggal follow twitter Sanni : parkchanssi_**

**Twitter Sanni yang ada di bio itu sudah Sanni ganti uname-nya jadi parkchanssi_**

Kalian tinggal follow, terus minta followback ke Sanni bisa. Bilang aja kalian readers di ffn. Sanni langsung folback deh :3

Last,

**Your Review = My Spirit**

**Love, Sanni**


End file.
